Whatever It Takes
by AlouCM08
Summary: "Everyone needs a companion Draco. Even you." Draco finds an unknown companionship in the being of Luna Lovegood. But will it be something more? Read to find out more! :D Reviews are welcomed :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the character of the story and it's plot. All are those of J.K. Rowling. Credits to her ladyship Queen J.K. Rowling :).**

**AN: Hey! The writing bug has bit me so that's why I uploaded 3 fanfics in 1 day XD. This is to make up for the 1 1/2 years I have not visited Fanfiction. I am really sorry for that :(. I promise that it'll never happen. Please review! :D Comments are welcomed :). I really need those :/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun has just set and the crickets just started to chirp when a young boy arrived at Diagon Alley. The boy was tall and had blond hair. He had an air of dignity and arrogance that could easily be seen in his face. His name was Draco Malfoy. Now Draco walked with a bit of swagger amidst the fading crowd in that road. When shone by the light of the moon, faint lines of stress can be seen all over his face. He walked aimlessly along the road and kicked a few rocks along the way. The stress of his problem was finally taking a toll on him. It was like carrying the world on his shoulder. How can he kill one of the most respectable wizard in history?

Along the road, he saw a girl that had blonde hair and gray eyes just like hers. But there was something different in her eyes. Although it was gray, it was a shade that can only be compared to shining silver. It was radiant and powerful yet dainty and pure at the same time. There was something familiar to the girl that she had to move closer to take a really good look.

"Blond hair, upside down magazine and mismatched clothes... you must be Loony Lovegood." Draco sneered as he went closer. The girl looked up from what she was reading and looked at the boy.

"Oh, hello there Draco. What a lovely evening isn't it?" Luna smiled with her dreamy look and put the magazine in her lap. Since he wasn't doing anything, he thought of annoying the girl to at least take his mind off his task.

"What are you doing here Lovegood? Shouldn't loonies be at their homes right now and be making something weird right now?" Draco grinned at his wit and stood in front of the girl.

"I was just shopping for new quills and parchments today. School's just a week away from now and I can't possibly go tomorrow for I will help daddy with his work," Luna stood up and looked at the boy intently. "Is there something wrong with you Draco? You seem...worried and stressed? Can I help you with anything?"

"It's not your business loony to snoop around other people's problems," Draco said with a hint of annoyance. How can that girl possibly know what's happening with him right now? But, the benefit of the doubt was with Draco so he dismissed the question. "Well I have to leave. I have a lot of parchments and quills to buy. Farewell loony." And with that, Draco turned around and left without another word.

Unbeknowest of him, the other blond followed him and was keen to know what was behind his worries.

"I'll do whatever it takes until I learn what's happening with him," Luna said with sheer determination. "No one should ever be a burden of a problem that big."

* * *

For an hour, Draco walked from shop to shop to buy things for school. He scrutinized every piece of material he bought to make sure it was proper for him. While buying, he was thinking of how he will accomplish his task. But just thinking of it makes his spine tingle. Even though he thought of professor Dumbledore as an old bat, he was still a considerate man and a great wizard. Professor Dumbledore was kind to him and he couldn't bare hi conscience if he killed someone. But, if he didn't his parents would die. He would die.

"I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen," He whispered to himself. "I have to...kill him."

After buying all those things he needed, he went by Florean Flortescue's ice cream parlour to buy himself a cup of ice cream. But then, he remembered that one of the Death Eaters. One of _his _people took him. One of the people just like him. He was finally one of those people who are loathed by people. A Death Eater. A weak laugh came from him as he touched his forearm.

"I'm a Death Eater now." He said to himself. The fear in him was well masked behind him. No one could ever tell that somewhere lies a child who just wants everything to be alright. So then he walked pass by the ice cream parlour and to a near shop that sells caramel apples even at night. He bought one from a young wizard who was half-asleep and sat at a bench nearby. He was deep into his thoughts while biting the sweet caramel apple in his hand that he didn't notice Luna sitting beside him at the bench just in front of the caramel apple store.

"Delicious isn't it?" Luna said with her ever dreamy look as she unwrapped a chocolate frog and put it in her mouth.

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing here loony?!" Draco half-jumped in his sit and was shocked that he saw that girl beside her. Was she following him? Did she here what he said by being a Death Eater?

"It's a lovely evening tonight and I thought that you might need company." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"I'd rather have an elf as a company if I'll be stuck with you." Draco spat and stood up. He looked at the girl beside him and looked at her menacingly. But, being Luna, she whistled a tune and swung her feet beneath the bench.

"Companionship is given to those who most need it but never realize of it." Luna said as she ate another chocolate frog. Draco contemplated about what she said and said nothing.

"Ugh! You can be daft sometimes. I don't need company. Now scurry off to Pothead and Weasel girl." Draco said annoyingly and then looked at the girl to see if it would budge her.

"Everyone needs friends to be with. _Even you_. I know I have mine whom I can count on to be with. How about you?" She grinned without the intention of offending.

"Ugh! Your impossible loony Lovegood!" The blond shouted at the girl and walked away.

"Everyone needs it Draco! Even you!" Luna shouted. Draco just kept on walking and walking until he was merely a single dot.

"If I needed companion, it won't certainly be you Lovegood. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**AN: So that end chapter 1! :D I hope that you loved it :D. Chapter 2 will soon be uploaded :). Please review! If you want to suggest an idea for me to write, just go to my page and message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all its characters and settings. J.K. Rowling owns them.**

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is chapter 2 :). I hope you read and review. I'm trying to type encode quickly as best as I could so that I can share my ideas fast enough for you guys**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was that time of year again. The day that young witches and wizards all over Great Britain are now going back to their prestigious school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students all over Great Britain hustled and bustled along King Cross Station to go to Platform 9 ¾ and board the scarlet train that'll send them off to Hogwarts. One of these students is Draco Malfoy. At exactly 10:30 am, Draco arrived at King Cross Station aboard a muggle transportation named limousine.

"Even in the muggle's world, only the best should be ridden by the Malfoys." Lucious would always say.

Draco stepped out of the limousine and took his luggage and swaggered off. With his mother panicking if he brought enough clothes alongside, they went off to the wall that will bring them to platform 9 3/4. From their gait and posture, you could see that there was an heir of royalty and smug. Every person that passed made a second turn as they walked by them. When they reached the intersection between 9 and 10, they made sure first that there was no one looking before they crossed the portal. When they reached platform 9 ¾, wizards and witches of all ages and status ran and passed to go to the goal they want. Mothers were checking for the last time they're children, fathers were talking about dos and don'ts in Hogwarts and so much more. Then, there's Draco.

Draco had a stern look painted on his face since arriving at King Cross Station. Pacing across the wooden boards of the train station, Draco felt a warm sensation in his left hand and touched it with his other. He was now a Death Eater. One of the bad people. It was always in his mind. But what he told himself is that this what Malfoys were before he was even born. This was what they are. This was what he dreamt of. Or was it really?

When the train signalled its departure, Draco took his luggage and bade farewell to his mother. He kissed his mother and hugged her goodbye. As he boarded the train, he looked from left to right to see students already picking a carriage to share with their friends. There was always Crabbe and Goyle whom he can share with but he didn't want to be disturbed by a couple of blokes right now. As for Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, they were decent companions but he just wanted to be alone. So, he walked the aisle of the train until he found an empty compartment and settled himself there.

As for Luna Lovegood, she settled herself with her trusty friends Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. She was having a nice conversation with Harry and Neville about the recent happenings until they were disturbed by the whispers and giggles of some fourth year girls.

"You ask him!"

"No you!"

"Okay I'll do it."

And one of them, a bold looking girl, with dark eyes, a prominent chin and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," The girls said boldly. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to stay with _them_." She added in a stage whisper. Harry just sat by Luna's side who was reading a new edition of The Quibbler upside down and looked at Romilda Vane.

"No thanks. They're _my_ friends. I'm happily contented here." said Harry coldly. The girls withdrew and backed away from their compartment. "Are you alright Luna?"

The blonde smiled at Harry as she peered from the magazine. "Yes I am. Thank you Harry. It's good to have friends," said Luna serenely. There was a slight shift of her body that showed that she was a bit uncomfortable with the attention given to her. She was not used to having friends and this was something new. "I'm just going to try out my new spectrespecs okay? I will be back later." Luna grinned and bade farewell to the two.

"Okay Luna. Be careful!" said Harry, concerned. Luna flashed her every dreamy smile and walked away. She hopped and skipped her way through students going through different compartments and the old lady selling sweets from the Honeydukes Express. She then walked slowly until she came across the last compartment. It was silent back there and only one student was there. He was wearing all black and was in a guarded position as he slept. It was Draco Malfoy.

Luna opened the compartment carefully and sat at the other side quietly and read her daily dosage of the Quibbler. When Draco Malfoy woke up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He looked from everywhere in the room until she saw a blonde girl reading a magazine upside down.

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing here Loony Lovegood?!" Draco demanded. He stood up with eyes flared and anger welled up inside him. I mean really, what in Merlin's beard was she doing there?! Luna grinned and put the magazine beside her and spectrespecs too. She put her hands on her lap and smiled.

"Oh hello there Draco. Did you have a nice sleep? Wrackspurts were all over your head and I shooed them off. There were quite a lot." Luna said matter of factly.

"What the bloody hell are Wrackspurts?! I thought I locked that door! Leave Lovegood!" Draco spat. Luna just smiled at the glaring Slytherin and stayed where she was.

"Now sit down Draco Malfoy. We're almost there at Hogwarts. Madam Witherbee won't like it if students stood up in the train. Besides, I charmed the door so that they will only see you looking busy. They wouldn't see me." Luna had a little assertion in her voice. Suprisingly, Draco thought of what the girl said in front of her and sat down.

"But what are you doing here Loony? You could go annoy Potter or Longbottom? Why me? Just leave loony. You might infect me with some disease of yours." Draco sneered. This was his way of expressing himself.

The girl just smiled her ever dreamy smile and looked at the boy. "Like you, I wanted to be alone. I just needed time for myself. This was the only vacant compartment left. Of course you were here but you were sleeping. I would take the chances I have of finding some piece and quiet. You also looked stressed and in need of a companion."

"How did you know I needed that?" Draco was shocked.

"Simple observation you see. When we were in the train station, you seemed a little distant and off; but your eyes tell a different story. Your body movements from your sleep also show that you looked stress. You also have bags in your eyes which you did not have before and I believe everyone needs a companion. Even if they do not show it." Luna's lips curved upward and she looked at the window.

"How could you possibly know anything about that? Your loony?" Draco drawled.

"Because being perceived as loony sometimes pays off. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Beamed Luna. The train halted and signalled that they were finally in their destination. "I've got to go now. Remember, everyone needs a companion even if they do not show it. And just a little tip, when you feel sad and angry, just listen to music. Wrackspurts are floating on top of your head and they hate music. Bye!" Luna waved goodbye and left.

"You are so loony, Loony Lovegood!" Draco half shouted to the girl but the girl just skipped away. He took his stuff from the compartment above and made his way to the exit. He looked atop his head to see if there are any insects for good measure. Luckily, there weren't any. _This would be a long year_, he thought. He took his stuff and trudged on to the castle along the sea of people.

* * *

**AN: So that ends chapter 2! I hope you liked it! :D So what will happen next as they are now in Hogwarts? :)) I'm already excited to write chapter 3 :D. It will be uploaded soon :D. As for now, you can check my profile to see my other story :). You can read another Druna fanfic there :). Although it's only a one shot. BUt please do review and check that out :D. It only has one review :(. Oh yeah, there was a part here in chapter 2 that I took from HBP. You'll know it when you see it. I just tweeked it a smudge :). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. Joanne Rowling owns it. **

**AN: So yeah, here's chapter 3! I hope you do review! :D I really need it. It makes me write more. Please review! Please please please! I am a writer who needs attention and reviews :(.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At exactly 5 pm, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station and signalled that it has reached its destination. Students went out of the train and rode a carriage that will bring them to Hogwarts. This year, the jinxes and spells surrounding the school were strengthened a hundred fold. This is because of the incidents that happened last school year. But what the school did not know was that they let a Death Eater in.

When the students arrived at Hogwarts, each one took their luggage and went to their respective rooms to unpack. Others chatted and frolicked. As for the younger students, they were taking in the feel of Hogwarts. Because everyone just arrived yet, students were allowed to wear anything they want. Draco's choice of apparel was a striped black and gray sweater and acid washed jeans. With it were the new sneakers he bought. Muggle apparel was suddenly becoming a fashion statement in the wizarding world. And what Draco was wearing, was the top of the line outfit.

"Devilish yet classy." Theodore Nott clapped his back.

"Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is." His lips curved upward. But inside, he was thinking, _Devilish with a Dark Mark to match with it_. He dismissed his thoughts and walked off to the Great Hall with his friends, dismissing his plan until later. When they reached the Great Hall, students were either running or walking with their friends to the four tables. Then, he remembered, it was sorting time. The first year students will be sorted to the houses in which they will stay for 7 years.

When all students were there, the sorting started. All 1st years lined up in the middle of the room to get sorted.

"Abbot Maximillion..." Professor McGonagall started. Of course, Draco was already bored. While all of his friends tuned in to the sorting, he scanned the room to find something interesting. He looked at the tapestries and ceiling. Then, his gaze went to a certain blonde in the Ravenclaw table. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt, a black tulle skirt which she bewitched to glow and sparkle and brown combat boots. As her accessory, she wore her usual derigible plum earrings and butterbeer cork necklace. Draco also noticed something new with her. In her left hand was a bracelet that was intricately woven and in the middle there was a circular hole that had webs inside.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He said to himself. He kept looking at the girl's bracelet and eyed it. Then, he cut himself from doing it when everyone rose to congratulate the new students into their houses. _Why the bloody hell was I looking at loony? Maybe I'm going bonkers too. _He thought. He shook the feeling and started to eat with his friends. While eating, he noticed that his gaze went back to a certain blonde. He noticed that Luna was eating pudding from the minute the sorting started and up until now. _That girl certainly loves pudding_, he thought.

As the minutes passed, students started standing up as they have finished eating. One of these was Luna Lovegood. Draco looked at his plate and noticed that he still had a mountain-full of food on top of his plate. He quickly ate the food and gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"Where are you going mate?" Theodore asked as he was choosing the deserts in front of him.

"Just outside. I'm going to ask someone about something." He said as he was going out of the bench.

"The Slytherin prince has seen his victim eh?" Blaise snickered.

"You can call it that. I'll see you later." And Draco walked out of the great hall with his friends continuing to decide which desert they would eat first. Outside the Great Hall, students walked and talked to go to their respective dormitories and take a nice rest. Draco scanned the area for the other blonde, but unfortunately, no luck. So, to pass his time, he walked off to the lake as his usual hobby and look at the sky. Fortunately, near the lake, he saw a blonde girl with combat boots. It was loony Lovegood. He walked to her casually and looked to see if there were students nearby. There was none.

"What is that you are wearing in your arm loony?" Draco casually said as he took a piece of smooth rock near him. Luna broke away from her trance and looked up to the boy beside him.

"Hello there Draco. Oh this?" She showed her bracelet to the boy beside him. "It's a dream catcher."

"A dream catcher?"

"It's a muggle thing. When you sleep, you put it on the headboard of your bed or just near you and it will catch the bad dreams away and give you only the good ones." Said Luna, serenely. She looked back up again to the moon and continued her broken dream.

"And you believe that trash? It's muggle stuff. It's not real." Draco said as he threw the rock across the lake and making it skip 3 times.

"The magic of an object only comes true and into life if you believe in it. You can try it if you want to. You do really need it Draco. You have no friends and only dreams can be your escape." Luna's lips curved upward. Draco was annoyed.

"Here you are again with your companion trash. I do not need it and I already have friends as you can see. I have Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle."

"But are they true friends? The one you can talk to when you have problems? The one who will be there for you if you need anything?" Luna asked the blonde beside him who was looking at her. Draco was at loss for words. He knew that they were really his friends but he didn't know if they were true. Only Theodore Nott was sort of his real friend.

"Yes they are real friends." He said. Well at least he thought he didn't lie.

"If that is what you think Draco. Be that as it may, I'll give you one of my dream catchers. You'll really need it. She handed him the bracelet but Draco shoved her hands away.

"I don't bloody need that trash," He spat. "It's for muggles."

"Muggle or not, it's still effective. If you believe in it," Luna grinned. "I'll just put it here by your side and you can decide if you want it or not. You'll really need it. I can't be your companion and be there always. But I'll try to be one."

"I don't need anyone. Especially _you _Lovegood." Draco cringed and looked at the lake.

"Not now, but soon. Well good night Draco! Go back to your dormitory soon. There are blibbering humdingers at night and I believe that they feast on people's flesh. See you tomorrow then!" said Luna, with her ever dreamy voice and hopped off to the Ravenclaw tower.

"That girl's really mental," Draco said to himself. He looked out at the vast horizon once more and thought off what Luna said. "It will be a hard and long year indeed." He had second thoughts of leaving he dream catcher or not. But in the end, he took the dream catcher and walked off to the dungeons.

* * *

**AN: So that ends chapter 3! :D What will Draco do with the dream catcher? :) And will he finally let Luna in? Wait for the next chapter to see :D. But first, review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. All of the characters and settings used are owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner bros.**

**AN: So hello everyone! :D This is chapter 5 :). I like how it's going so far :). I apologize in advance if Luna's not there that much. Just the thought of her. You'll understand as you read. By the way, I know that professor Horace Slughorn should have been introduced earlier in the book and that Potions should have been the first class of Draco as said in the book. Potions was his first subject during Sixth year with the Gryffindors at 8:00 AM. But, this is my fanfic and I like it second XD Badass author power XD Please enjoy now! :D Reviews are a must! Or else, Snape will Bat-bogey you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks passed and everyone settled in with the feel of Hogwarts. Students started to feel the lessons coming down on them but the vibe of the fresh start of school was still there. Professors started showing the reason why they are rumoured like that and bonds started to grow. Professor Snape was ever full of wrath and wit while professor McGonagall showed her intellectual ability and why she was a Gryffindor.

But this year, things were different. Professor Severus Snape no longer held the position of professor in Potions and the head of Slytherin house. He was replaced by a colleague of professor Dumbledore. His name was Professor Horace Slughorn. He was enormously fat, bald and old. He had prominent eyes and a silver walruslike mustache. Because professor Slughorn was now the teacher of potions, professor Snape's classes were now Defence Against the Dark Arts. The most feared subject in Hogwarts.

Although DADA was feared, Draco was not fazed by this. It amused him that he was learning something to defend against Death Eaters. To defend against himself. Quite an irony he thought. After his first class which was DADA, he had potions. He immediately went up to please the new Potions professor's side. He wanted to be part of the prestigious club he had. The Slug club. Word says that only the best and most prominent students were allowed to get in. The professor invited of course Pothead, Granger and a handful of students more, including his friend Blaise Zabini. He asked why Blaise was there and what they did in the meetings.

"It's because of my mother I think. During meetings, we just talk about nonsense things which are rather boring." He drawled on during potions. Blaise Zabini had a very beautiful mother and was remarried seven times; each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving the gold to her.

"But why wasn't I invited?" said Draco while adding some troll hair to his bubbling potion.

"I don't know mate."

"Well it's not that good of a club if I'm not in it." Draco said with a smug.

"I guess it isn't."

"So who are some of the members of that bloody club?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well of course there's this devilishly handsome Slytherin who's tall, funny, amazing, great with women-"

"Enough about yourself Blaise. Who are the others?" Draco laughed.

"Ok fine fine. So there's this handsome me, this Abbott girl from Hufflepuff, Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, Potter, Granger , others I don't know and I don't know with that bloody professor in front of us but Loony's there too." Blaise mentioned as he added a dash of oak chips to his concoction.

"Loony's there? Well that makes sense why I wasn't there." Draco thought for a while and noticed that he didn't quite see Luna Lovegood after their meeting in the lake. It was quite a thought actually. He really didn't notice and think about the girl up until now. And about the dream catcher, he noticed that it was in his pocket all the time. Wherever he went, the dream catcher was there. At nights, he put it underneath his bed and slept. Some nights, he would have good dreams but most of the time, he had nightmares. So he came up to the thought that the thing doesn't really work.

After potions, they had an hour break in which Draco used to spend conjuring a plan. He would fix a cabinet in the Room of Requirement which had a twin in Borgin & Burke's. It was a magical cabinet that would bring you to the other cabinet. It was used before as an escape from Death Eaters. Now, he used it to bring them inside the premises of Hogwarts. Before starting, he took an apple from the Great Hall and a jug of pumpkin juice. Since he was already done with all his assignments and was already prepared with the coming quiz, he started with it. _Malfoys shouldn't just be just all looks. They should also be brains, _his father would always say.

Draco started fixing cabinet and realized that it was more broken than he thought it was. But still, he trudged on. He worked hard and made little progress. Once his hour was up, he left his work to be finished and continued on with his classes. This was his routine for the last three weeks. To work on the cabinet during his spare time or after his Quidditch practice or his homework. His friends would ask what he was doing but he would simply say,

"I'm doing a project given by professor Snape." He said with an air of annoyance. In fact, it was true. It _was _really a project. A project he never really wanted to do. That night, after dinner, he continued on with his project. It was really hard and tiresome. A fact indeed.

He examined every nook and cranny of the old cabinet. He used every tool he had to fix the cabinet but there was only little progress. After he saw that it was already 9 pm, he stood up, packed his tools and changed into a more comfortable one once he patrol the grounds for cheeky students. He took one last look at the cabinet and left.

Once he left, he saw students walking and passing by to get to their rooms. It will only be 30 minutes until the curfew and he will be roaming the corridors to check if students were still there. When curfew started, he patrolled the corridors and checked every room to make sure no one was there. Once he was done, he and the head girl of Slytherin decided to call it a night.

He let the girl go first as he was going to get something from the Great Hall. But of course, he was not going to go there. He was going to pass by the Ravenclaw tower to "check" if there are other students roaming around. So, he left the girl and went off. _I'm just going to check if there are other students, _he thought. When he arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower, he noticed just a bit of gold blur go inside the door and went away.

"Nothing. Good." He said with his voice hollow. He went back to his dormitories and called it finally a night. He changed his clothes and into a green pyjama pants and black muscle tee. He climbed up his bed and checked if there's someone watching him. When he was sure all of his classmates where heavily dozing off, he put the dream catcher underneath his pillow and tucked himself underneath his blanket.

"I hope you work your magic tonight." He whispered to his pillow.

* * *

**AN: So that's chapter 4 :). Watch out for chapter 5 because it gets cheesy and drama-ish :). Chapter 5 will soon be uploaded. Tomorrow I think. So please review! :D OR else, Snape will Bat Bogey you to oblivion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. All of the characters and settings used are owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner bros.**

**AN: So hey guys! :D I'd like to apologize if I just uploaded this now. I got sick the very next day I said that I'll upload it the next day. I am terribly sorry for that. I'd also like to apologize for the typo I maid in the previous chapter. I said there that it was chapter 5 XD. This is chapter 5. So, yeah, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

For weeks, Draco had focused on fixing the did all ways to make it usable. But alas, it failed. So while he was fixing it, he planned other ways to finish his task. While doing this, the thought of Luna Lovegood always crossed his mind. He thought of what she was doing or just thought of her. He often found himself finding the girl during his recesses at the Great Hall. But then, he shook of the thought and went back to his food. _Keep your sanity Draco. He's not even worth our bloody time _he thought.

That night, Draco was on top of the Astronomy Tower. He was sitting on the window of one of the unused musty rooms. He moved his dangling feet and furrowed his eyebrows. Taking in the fresh night air and the bright moon, he thought of his friend, the moon. The moon always comforted him when he had problems. He would look up at it at nights and think. Think of life, happiness, doubt, fear, anything. The radiance of the moon enveloped him in nights when he felt alone. When he was afraid, sad, worried and even angry. Its bright shining light makes him forget his worries and just think of the present time. Of now.

For the 16 years of his existence, he has been living up to the Malfoy name. He carries himself well, dresses and acts properly and holds that air of arrogance only a Malfoy could have. Everyday, he tries to make his parents proud. He was raised to think that to be a Malfoy is to have power. To be a Malfoy is to control the people around you. If you are a Malfoy, people will fear and respect you. That is what his parents thought.

This was what he was doing now. Living up to the expectations of him. He was a Death Eater now. Mostly, fear was coursing through him. If he did not do this, his parents would die. If he failed, he would die. For weeks, he was working hard to fix he cabinet he found and plan a way to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts. He shuddered at the thought.

Sometimes, he never wished to be _the _Draco Malfoy, the renowned Slytherin prince. Sometimes, he just wanted to be a boy. To be just Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin student. He wanted to live life not being afraid of the dark lord and what he might do to his family. Or to make up to his father's wrong mistakes. He just wanted to be a boy who could have had a happy childhood or at least a boy who is happy right now. Not a boy who is dark, had stone cold feelings or is now a Death Eater. He never wanted it but it was his father's fault that has gotten him to this forever lonesome and wicked trap. _Forever is a long time_. He thought.

After a few hours of thinking, Draco swung his foot back to the ground of the room and bades goodbye to his friend. He quietly walks down from the Astronomy tower and looks at his surroundings to see if there was any sign of Filch or his blasted cat, Mrs. Norris. Seeing as no one was there he walks off to the Slytherin Hall. As he was passing the great hall, he saw a form lying outside the pillars of the building. He looked closer and saw that it was loony Lovegood. As a prefect, he marched off to the girl and decided to surprise her by giving her a detention.

"Good evening Draco." The dreamy voice said. Draco was surprised to know that loony knew she was there.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked with an airy voice.

"Just had a feeling." Luna waved off casually. She turns around and smiles at him. Luna was wearing a white laced nightgown that suited her body well and she was barefoot. The light of the moon made her dirty blonde hair glow. Her protuberant eyes were looking at him with questioning.

"Why are you still up so late loony? It's past curfew and students are not allowed to stay up late. I can take of points from your house you know" Draco looked at Luna with his usual Malfoy look. He noticed that loony looked actually normal for once. _She actually looks ravishing a bit...now what in Merlin's beard was I thinking?!_ He thought. He took his eyes away from Luna and focused his look on a patch of grass.

"I know. I also know that it is past curfew for prefects as well. You wouldn't want to tell the professors that." Luna said with her dreamy voice. Draco was taken aback for he know that it was true. If he did tell on Luna, he would also be punished as well. In resignation, he slumped down on the other side of the pillar and sighed. Luna smiled and focused her eyes on the moon once again.

After 30 minutes of sitting there, Luna broke the silence."The moon is really lovely tonight," Luna took in a deep breath and exhaled it with happiness. Draco did not say anything but just looked at the moon. He thought of his mission again and contemplated.

"You also have things on your mind Draco?" Luna asked.

This time, Draco answered. "What's it to you Lovegood?" Draco curtly said. Draco heard her moving to a different position and she quietly positioned herself into some pose that Draco would not care to look.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask" Luna uttered in her usual dreamy demeanor.

For a while, Luna just hummed to a tune and Draco heard her feet tapping on the grass rested his head on the pillar and closed his eyes to relax. The humming then stopped after several minutes and Luna's tapping feet was getting louder. Draco was annoyed by the sound and quickly, he stood up and went to Luna's side of the pillar. He looked at her with livid eyes.

"Stop doing that!" He shouted. But, Draco quickly regretted what he had said. He saw Luna with fresh hot tears and still dripping. Her blue eyes were puffing and yet she was looking at him and smiling.

"(sniff) Oh I'm sorry Draco.(sniff) You know, (sniff) it's my mother's 6th death anniversary today. Another (sniff) six years of not seeing her, (sniff)" She grinned. Draco was surprised and sad because for the first time, he saw _the _loony Lovegood showed another emotion besides happiness. Luna quickly brushed away the tears on her eyes and smiled. "Well good night Draco. Don't be up so late. The blibbering humdingers likes to feast on your flesh at night." She pushed herself up but Draco's quick reflexes stopped her.

"Don't," Draco said placidly. Luna was shocked but she followed the boy's order. Luna sat on the grass once again and looked at the boy in front of him with wonder. Draco bent down and looked at Luna with no emotion. "I really hate girls crying. Even if it's you Lovegood" Draco mentioned as he brushed the remaining drops of tears from the girl in front of him. Luna was filled with shock. She knew that Draco had a part of him that is nice even though it's deep down. But never in her wildest dreams that Draco Malfoy would be nice too her. And Luna likes to dream. A LOT.

What he did next, surprised her even more.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discriminant: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any of his Wizarding World. JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and various publishers own it.**

**AN: So hello everyone! I am terribly sorry if I just posted now. I had a lot of problems this past month. Especially with my guy :/. But thank fully, it's better. Also, I will be going to college in 5 hours! :D So please bear with me if I will not post that often. But, I will try my best :). I'll balance it. Hooray to the old Philippine System of Education! :D University at 16 :). So anyways, please read and review. Please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

What he did next surprised her. He slumped down next to the girl and started to wipe her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Even though I loathe you Lovegood, I still don't like girls crying. So stop now." He said nonchalantly. Luna was full of shock from the beginning. The very thought of Draco Malfoy being nice was impossible. And to her? That confirmed that he really was nutters. "And don't tell this to anyone. I MEAN IT."

Luna just nodded and stopped crying. "Thank you for that Draco." She whispered. Draco just nodded and went back to the pillar he stayed with earlier.

"Whatever Lovegood. What exactly happened to your mom? Killed herself to stay away from you?" He jeered. Luna just looked up at the moon and went to her usual trance.

"She liked to experiment you see. She loved to do try new things. Do you know the Bedazzling Hex?"

"The one that's used in making invisibility cloaks?" Draco replied.

"Yes that is the one. She invented that. She worked for the Ministry. One day when I was nine, my mother was experimenting with new hexes. I was there to watch her. I was always fascinated when she does that. So when she was experimenting, something went wrong. It hit her and she died. Right before my eyes..." There was a different tone in her last sentence which Draco noticed. Now there was a profound admiration Draco had for the blonde beside her. Never in his years did he even take the possibility that his mother would die. He can never take that. And her? Right before her eyes? It was something.

"Oh" Draco was at loss for words. What can you exactly try to tell someone who saw her own mother die? Nothing will be alright. But to that, Luna replied nothing at all. She was just transfixed by the moon. He went back to his thoughts of sadness and fear. After minutes of silence, Luna was the one who broke the noise.

"I told you I was right." The blonde said nonchalantly as she was in a daze.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about loony?"

"Companionship is given to those who most need it but never realize of it." She stated. Draco was taken aback by what she heard for it was somewhat true. He needed someone to talk to and here she was. A girl who was casually sitting around and doing nothing. "You needed someone and I needed someone to talk with and fate just brought us together.

"You are completely bonkers loony Lovegood. I most certainly do not need a companion at this time of hour. Maybe you do so as to make you feel wanted. You can go with your creatures and stay away from me." Draco spat with an air of arrogance. The girl just simply smiled at her and spoke.

"I am just as sane as you are. Although we do not have the same definition of it. I know you are sad right now. I am sorry if I did not hear your share woes. What is it may I ask?"

"It's nothing Lovegood. And if I were you, I would not ask it." His body was tense and stiff. But he hid magnificently.

"If that is what you want Draco. But really, no one should be a burden of that big of a problem."

"You are just bloody nutters Lovegood! I can't take anymore of this. Go to bed now for your own good. And DON'T EVER TELL THIS TO ANYONE." He stood up and walked off.

"Okay Draco. Good night! You can come to talk to me any time." She shouted to him.

* * *

Draco was walking furiously back to his dorm and when he got to his room, he slammed the door. Good thing his roommates were heavy sleepers. _What the bloody hell was that? How can Lovegood know anything? _ He thought. He walked back and forth across his room and thought. He brushed his hair with his hand and kept thinking. It was impossible that Luna can now anything about his problems. It was quite weird. Also, she was quite true. She really needed someone to be with and just talk to. It was final though that he will not have a companion in the form of Loony Lovegood.

He went to the bathroom and fixed himself and went to bed. The next morning, Draco woke up from his bed and shot straight to the prefect's bathroom. He calmed himself down with warm water from the bath and soaps his mother always packed him. He finalized with himself that he will not talk to Luna Lovegood again. "You must not talk to Loony Lovegood. You will be nutters when you do that." He chanted to himself as he was taking a bath. Once he was done, he took his clothes which were piled haphazardly by the bathtub. He wore plaid long sleeves, a gray coat, a black bowtie, black fitting trousers that showed his ankles and loafers.

"A fine looking man if I do say so myself." Draco grinned to the mirror reflecting his image. He then walked to the great hall after getting his tools underneath his bed. Once he arrived, and because it was a Saturday, the hall was teeming with students of all ages and sizes and all with different clothes. Draco always disliked this for he saw that most of them did not have good taste like he did. Some would wear ratty sweaters like the Weasleys and others would wear clothes that's just wrong.

As he swaggered off to his table, he caught a glimpse of blonde locks coming by the Ravenclaw table. "You mustb not look Draco. Keep her off your mind! She's bonkers." He whispered to himself. So, he continued off to his seat and plopped down with his mates and never looking at the Ravenclaw table. As he was eating, a burly guy who was in his 7th year came by to Draco's place.

"Malfoy"

"Urquhart" Draco acknowledged the captain and looked at him.

"We have practice later after lunch. Professor Snape already booked the pitch so do not be late! Pass it on to the others." He said and left. Draco made a mental note about this and continued to eat. As he was eating his fruits, his eyes unknowingly wandered off to the Ravenclaw table. He saw Luna Lovegood and was shocked. She actually looked normal. She wore a black shirt that the sleeves were cut off, floral pants and sneakers. She also wore her usual jewelry but besides that, she looked actually normal. And beautiful.

"Oh no no no no. She is _not _beautiful." Draco said to himself. As he was looking at the girl who was eating pudding, Harry Potter went by his side and hugged her. She hugged him too.

"What was that?! Bloody Potter!" He shook with anger but then composed himself again for he had nothing to do with Luna. So, he kept looking at them. Harry whispered something to Luna's ears which made her smile and they talked. Draco cursed himself for he did not bring his extendable ears that he bought from Fred and George's Joke Shop. When Harry stood up, he brought Luna with her and brought her plate. They walked to the Gryffindor table with Harry's hand by Luna's shoulder.

"She can do whatever she wants. I don't care." He said to himself and looked at his food menacingly.

"Are you alright Draco? You seem...angry?" Blaise snickered. Apparently, his fruits that were completely solid a few minutes ago are now mashed.

"Balderdash!" He half shouted in anger.

"What?"

"I have to go now. I have a lot of stuff to do." And with that, Draco stormed off away.

"What's with that bloke today?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know mate. I don't know. But maybe, the Slytherin Prince may have just found love for real." Blaise clapped Theo's shoulder and pointed at Draco's food. IN the mish mash of fruits were two initials. It spelled LL.

"Now who could that be?" Theodore asked his friends but then dismissed the thoughts.

* * *

**An: SO please read and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. JK Rowling, various publishers and Warner Brothers own them.**

AN: So hey guys! Sorry if I uploaded this just now :/. College has been pretty hard yet fun :D. I'm loving it :D. So this chapter is just a filler for the plot bunny I have in my mind right now :D. I'm really excited for the next chapter! :D It will be uploaded really soon :D So enjoy reading. And please review! :D

* * *

**Chapter7**

****As Draco stormed away from the great hall, his mind went into a deep thought. It was really odd for him to think like that. To be angry at himself and at someone who was opposite of his gender. Well except Hermione but that was already given. Normally, he would not think of girls like that as someone ravishing and at the next second be filthy. Never had he thought of Pansy as someone like that. She had a different kind of beauty that was made of money and years of lessons. With Luna, it was different. It was not obvious. But when you see it, it would leave a mark on you. Plus the fact that she was smart and wise. That's what he hated the most. Her presumptions of him were all right.

"Bloody Lovegood!" He shouted and continued stomping on the floor. He walked up the stairs and went to the Room of Requirement. He busied himself in fixing the cabinet. After hours of hard work and sweat, he slumped down beside the cabinet and thought again. Luna Lovegood was a nuisance to him and he decided that she was a waste of her time. A waste of time indeed. He decided that he would only think of completing his mission. He would never be fazed again with any distraction. Only the mission and studies. But his mind trailed off again to the thought of her. Her dreamy smile that seemed to explain a thousand reasons why she was so carefree. And her intuitiveness. Yes, her intuitiveness. It seemed that she knew him more than he knew himself right now. How could that girl do that?

"What are you thinking Draco?! You are going bonkers! You'll be loony like her!" Draco shouted to himself. Annoyance crept up him and decided to put the matter of fixing the cabinet later. He still had Quidditch practice. So, he packed his stuff and left.

While walking to the Great Hall, he thought of back up plans while trying to fix the cabinet. He will try other ways to kill the Headmaster while fixing the cabinet. He was so busy with his thoughts that he did not notice that he was already at the Great Hall until he bumped into his friend, Theodore Nott.

"Bloody hell Draco!" Theodore shouted as they bumped into each other. Apparently, Theodore was carrying a flask of pumpkin juice and the contents of the flask spilled onto him.

"What?! Oh... I'm sorry Theodore!" Draco broke his train of thought and looked at his friend. "Scourgify!"

"What's happening with you Draco?" Theodore asked as he handed Draco the half empty flask and walked back to their place.

"I don't know. Just busy." The blonde replied as he followed his friend. When they reached their place, Draco plopped down to his seat and took a swig of the drink in his hand. His friend looked at him with concern and looked back to his food.

"Girl problems?" Theodore asked as he took in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"What?! Girl problems? Mate I'm not even _seeing _a girl right now. Not even Pansy." Draco roared with laughter. _Well except Lovegood if you even count it as seeing each other. But I don't_. He thought. He looked at the array of food on the table and started piling his favourites on his plate.

"It's not that?"

"Oh bloody hell no!" Draco laughed.

"Then why were you angry this morning and when you left, your food spelled LL?" Theodore asked. Draco stopped abruptly from arranging the foods he picked and looked at his friend.

"My plate had what?!" The blonde was shocked.

"To repeat what I have said and you know I hate repeating it, your plate spelled LL." He said half-heartedly as he was transfixed on a treacle tart 5 seats away from him. Draco was at a loss for words. _Why did I spell that? _He thought. Maybe it was his anger that made him spell that. But no, he was smarter than that. He was not even in love with that girl. And thinking of her? That's not even allowed in his own rule.

"Oh that. I was...uhm...trying out this new candy from Honeydukes. It makes you see better. It's called...Licorice Lensifiers. I was trying out if I could write it in my food and see what I wrote microscopically. Yes that's what I did." Draco said matter-of-factly. Thank goodness he was a quick-thinker. His outer features were smug again as he ate his food.

"Oh...ok." Theodore asked no more and went back to eating his food. When Draco was finished with his food, he went straight to the lake near the Quidditch field and rested. He summoned his stuff for practice and rested. During that time, he let his thoughts wander off as he waited for 3 pm. Due to his tiredness, he quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up Draco!" A voice boomed in his ear. Draco suddenly woke up from his slumber and stretched.

"What. Is. It. Goyle?!" The blonde shouted.

"We're already late for practice! Come on hurry up!" Goyle started to run to the pitch and quickly, Draco followed him. Good thing when they reached the field, the other house was just ending and their teammates were waiting in the stands. Taking flight in the pitch were the Gryffindors.

"It's bloody Pothead showing off again." Draco mused. He stood by a pole near the stands and waited for the Gryffindors. Out of boredom, he scanned the areas to see if there was anyone watching the Gryffindors practice. True enough, there was someone watching. It was Luna Lovegood. His mind was a bit haywire again. _Now why is Lovegood here?! _He thought. He scanned around the field and checked that there was nothing really that good to see. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that his mates were already going to the middle.

"Oi Malfoy! Come over here!" Urquhart shouted. Draco stumbled from his position and quickly swaggered off to the middle. He looked at the Gryffindors and saw that Harry was going to a different direction; a direction that he does not want him to go to. Harry walked to the stands and went to Luna's side as Luna waved at him.

Draco watched the scene from afar and there was anger bubbling up in the pits of his heart. He watched them as they talked and chatted. As he was fixing his stuff, he looked at the two and his brows were furrowed. _Why are they together? _He thought. But then, Draco was called by his teammates and turned away from the two who were having quite a laugh. Draco went to the air and started practicing. _Take your thoughts away from him Draco! _He thought. He tried but the image of her in his mind never left.

* * *

**AN: I'd just like to have a special shout out to Francesca Salazar for always reviewing :). Thank you! :D So yeah, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Why hello there readers! I am terribly sorry if this is a late upoad :(. College is killing me right now and things in my life are just plain hard. Love is really confusing and hard for me right now. That resulted in me having a writer's block. Men are just so mean and hard to understand! Oh yeah, enjoy this chapter! I'm halfway done with chapter 9 and await for that. It's fluffy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

During practice, Draco made amazing crosses and turns throughout the whole time; but the thought of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor never left his mind for one second. He was only half-hearted whilst training. The last time Draco saw the two was when he did a Wronski feint and looked up at the stands where the blonde was and saw that the blonde was gone. He scanned for traces of her and saw her walking side by side with Harry and into the hills of Hogwarts. He shook his head and tried to focus back on his practice. _Stay focused on your training Draco! No one cares about Lovegood. _He thought. _But you do, _the voice in the far back of his mind whispered.

It's a funny thing what anger can do to a 16 year old wizard who's practicing Quidditch. He was fast and keen yet so distracted at his train of thoughts. One time while thinking about the blonde, a bludger went straight to his direction and almost hit him on the face had he not moved his head for about 2 inches.

"Oi Malfoy! What the bloody hell was that? Watch your head!" Urquhart shouted at the blonde up in the sky with him and continued back in the game. Draco blinked and shook his head wildly.

"Do not think about him Malfoy! She's just trash. He's not even normal for Merlin's sake." He shook his head. This event went on for 2 more hours until their team captain called it a day. The Slytherins went down and started to fix their things. Shouts and jeers were heard as the students joked with each other. Draco joined with the laughter but his mind was far away. Once they were done, the Slytherins went off from the pitch and back into their normal lives. Draco continued to walk on and let his feet take him anywhere. He sauntered about the premises of Hogwarts and just looked around. He went about the perimeters of Hogwarts and looked around.

While walking, he noticed a blonde sitting on the grassy hillside and looking over the Forbidden forest. The girl was scribbling something on a piece of parchment and looking focused. _Time to have a liitle fun, _Draco thought. He looked around to see if there was anyone insight. Luckily, everyone was busy and so he casted a disillusionment charm and a charm that will make people forget why they were there and go back on the place Luna and Draco will be sitting at. Draco then walked over casually to the girl's place and sat a few feet away from the girl.

"What are you doing there Lovegood?" Draco asked as he put his stuff beside him. The blonde girl continued on writing and did not notice the boy. Annoyance crept up inside Draco and he half-shouted.

"Oi Lovegood! What are you doing?" Draco said with his face plastered with anger. Luna shook off his trance and finally noticed the boy beside him.

"Hello there Draco," Luna gave a polite smile and placed her pen on her lap. "Oh I'm writing about nargles." Draco froze momentarily when the girl smiled. _Control yourself Draco. _He thought.

"What the bloody hell are nargles?" Draco asked as he played with a piece of dried leaf with his wand.

"Nargles are little creatures who like to take your stuff away. They also appear when someone is stressed or flustered. Daddy and I have been writing about them quite a lot." Luna said matter-of-factly. The girl was really proud about the creatures she was talking about and Draco cannot help but laugh at this.

"You really do believe these _Nargles _really do exist? You must be kidding me Lovegood. Well a person like you can really believe in things like these. You are loonie I forgot." Draco guffawed at this and looked at the girl.

What was amazing about Luna Lovegood was that it never fazed her. The blonde girl just smiled and continued to write. "It doesn't mean that you can't see it does not mean it's true. Sometimes, your eyes just trick you. Your mind tricks itself in things that seem acceptable and normal to you." Luna said as she looked at the lake in front of her. Draco's laughing stopped and his emotions changed. He became silent and remorseful. Draco's train of thoughts busied him and he lay down on the soft green grass and looked at the sky. Silence engulfed the two for minutes until Luna broke the silence.

"By the way, why are you here Draco? You don't like associating yourself with blood-traitors remember?" Luna asked innocently. Draco went out from his train of thoughts and answered the girl.

"What's it to you Lovegood? I can sit where the bloody hell I want and being near you might lessen your craziness. Consider this a gift to you." Draco snickered and looked at the blonde.

"Well okay then. Thank you Draco!" Luna beamed and lay down on the soft green grass as well. She whistled a tune and continued to look on. As for Draco, his mind was in a hurricane of thoughts. He wanted to make fun of the girl but her retort made him feel remorseful. He really didn't know how to be nice to people and it was hard for him to be one. Being pampered made him like this. But at least, he was happy inside that Luna was not with Harry. That was still good. _Shut up Draco! Why should you be happy if Pothead and Loony were not together? You don't care! _He scolded himself in his mind. Draco fidgeted with his hand and then relaxed once more.

"Say Lovegood, why are you and Pothead together earlier? Please, the wizarding world has already had enough of the boy who lived. Don't make him crazy and weird with your fictitious stories." Draco jeered and looked at the girl as if wanting her to be angry and annoyed. With Luna, she just smiled and looked at the boy.

"Harry and I are great friends. We're talking about something really important. He is trustworthy and caring. I hope you can find friends like him. The ones you have, they're not really a treasure to keep."

"And what are you imploring Lovegood? That I don't know how to have a good friend?" Draco asked and sat up straight.

"I am saying that your so called friends might not be there when you need them. Find people like Harry to be with." Luna's lips curved upward as she packed her stuff.

_Why the bloody hell is this girl defending Pothead? _He fumed in his mind. "I don't need Scarhead thank you very much. Crabbe and Goyle are great friends to be with. Sabini and Nott are great too." He rebutted.

"Only Theodore can be considered trustworthy. Choose right friends Draco. Friends like Harry will always be there for you when you need them," Luna stood up and brushed away stray pieces of grass blades from her pants. "I'm going to the library. You can come if you want to. You are most certainly welcome."

"Nah I don't need any more of your presence. Being with you makes me loonier. Go on. Bugger off." He said with a tone of arrogance as he stood up.

"OK then. Goodbye Draco! I'll see you later." Luna beamed and skipped away.

The nerve of that girl to talk about Harry Potter in front of him! And comparing him to her, that was borderline wrong in Draco's dictionary. Anger welled up inside Draco and he fumed.

"Bloody girl telling me what's good or not!" Draco spat. "And him with Potter? As a friend? People would actually befriend her? Now that's something." Draco laughed and walked away to find Theodore Nott. He would release his anger and do something much more productive than think about that bloody girl. _But you want to be friends with her you idiot._

* * *

**_AN: _Please review! Oh yeah, Can I have someone to talk about guy problems? It's hard T.T Desperate author calls for a friend who can listen to her rants about boys! PM me if you're interested XD What? I'm desperate and alone like the loneliest whale on Earth :(.**


End file.
